1. Field of Invention
The present invention is generally directed to techniques and systems which are utilized for controlling traffic and, more particularly, to a traffic control system and kit for minimizing risk to fire department and rescue vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When leaving the station in response to a call, it is becoming increasingly risky for fire department and rescue vehicles to enter traffic. The primary reason for this is directly related to the fact that it is getting more difficult for drivers to hear sirens. In addition, there may be visual distractions for drivers as they approach the front of a station (i.e., new stores, new signs, etc . . . ).
Of particular concern are the ramifications which necessarily flow from the recent phenomenon of consumers demanding a xe2x80x9cquieter ride.xe2x80x9d Automobile and truck manufacturers have made major advancements in this area in the last few years and, at the same time, they have steadily given consumers more control over the climate inside the driver""s compartment, Now, drivers have every reason to drive with the windows up which means that cars and trucks have effectively become xe2x80x9cmoving soundproof rooms.xe2x80x9d
Furthermore, technological advancements in auto sound equipment such as radios, tape players and CD players, have also complicated the problem. Such equipment generates sound inside the driver""s compartment, masking sounds outside the vehicle and serving to distract the mind and promote daydreaming while driving. Naturally, all of this decreases the chance that a siren from a fire department or rescue vehicle will be heard as it leaves the station.
Still additional problems may include limitations on the driver""s xe2x80x9cfield of sightxe2x80x9d when approaching the station in a car or truck. Many stations are hidden from view by trees, shrubbery, signs or even other buildings in some cases. Also, the station may be located so close to the roadway that drivers do not have time to react once they see a vehicle leaving the station.
In this connection, drivers are not surprised to see a vehicle in front of the station. Since they might not hear the siren, they must often actually see the lights before it registers that a fire department or rescue vehicle needs the right of way. For this purpose, the most effective solution to the problem is to simply use a traffic signal.
In this connection, a traffic signal can be utilized to control traffic when an emergency vehicle is leaving a station in response to calls. By controlling traffic, it is possible to substantially reduce or at least minimize the risk of potential accidents and avoid costly time delays. Typically, a traffic signal for this purpose has been a device that is xe2x80x9chard wiredxe2x80x9d which has proven to be undesirable for a number of reasons.
Most importantly, a hard wired traffic signal is extremely expensive to purchase and install. It presents not only a significant xe2x80x9cup frontxe2x80x9d expense but also problems associated with hard wiring signal components together and to electric sources. Still additionally, a hard wired traffic signal is inoperable in the event of any interruption in electrical power service.
As if this were not enough, hard wired traffic signals fail to place control of the signal where it is most needed, i.e., in the hands of the person driving the vehicle. Such signals are generally activated by a button mounted on a wall of the station, and this produces a problem since the driver is forced to communicate his timing with another person. In this connection, the driver is the only one who can quickly evaluate current conditions and accurately forecast his departure from the station.
If the driver has to tell another person to activate the traffic signal, there is room for error which, in this instance, could prove deadly. Quite simply, it is altogether possible that the traffic signal will be activated either too early or too late. For obvious reasons, there may actually be a greater danger in having the traffic signal than in simply relying upon the siren and lights on the vehicle.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the foregoing problems and achieving one or more of the resulting objects.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a traffic control system and kit for fire department and rescue vehicles. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a system and kit in a solar operated, remote controlled modular arrangement. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a traffic control system and kit which is programmable by means of a control panel.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a traffic control system having a traffic signal assembly, a traffic sign assembly, a solar panel, and a programmable central control panel. The traffic signal assembly includes a center light housing and a pair of outer light housings disposed on opposite sides thereof, together with means for mounting the traffic signal assembly with the light housings, in a generally horizontal plane. The traffic sign assembly includes a sign having warning information for vehicular and/or pedestrian traffic disposed on one side thereof, together with means for mounting the sign below the center light housing of the traffic signal assembly. The solar panel collects solar energy for delivery to and storage in a battery for illuminating light bulbs in the light housings and it is mounted at a position and in a direction maximizing solar energy collection. The programmable central control panel is operatively associated with the battery for controlling the traffic signal assembly and delivering power from the battery to the traffic signal assembly responsive to a signal from a remote location. With this arrangement, means are also provided for rapidly connecting and disconnecting the components including the traffic signal assembly, battery, solar panel and programmable central control panel in modular fashion.
In a preferred embodiment, the traffic control system includes a receptacle having a light bulb for illumination in each of the light housings. The battery is adapted to supply power for illuminating the light bulbs in the light housings in a manner determined by the programmable central control panel. As an additional feature, the traffic control system includes a sign light for visually enhancing the warning information on the sign.
In a highly preferred embodiment, the traffic control system includes a receiver operatively associated with the programmable central control panel and a mobile transmitter for sending a wireless signal to the receiver for activating the traffic signal assembly on demand. It also advantageously includes a pair of verification lights for indicating activation and proper operation of the traffic signal assembly, together with means for mounting the verification lights at a position and in a direction facing the remote location. Still additionally, the traffic control system includes an audible alarm operatively associated with the programmable central control panel for further warning pedestrian traffic upon activation of the traffic-signal assembly pursuant to the signal from the remote location.
Advantageously, the traffic control system includes a photocell mounted at a position for continually measuring light conditions and the photocell is operatively associated with the sign light and the programmable central control panel for operating the sign light only under selected light conditions.
The programmable central control panel preferably includes means for operating in an initial phase with only the light bulb in the center light housing flashing at a predetermined flash rate for a selected period of time. Also, the programmable central control panel preferably includes means for operating in a final phase with only the light bulbs in the outer light housings flashing at a predetermined flash rate for a selected period of time.
When the traffic control system is in kit form, the light housings each have an opening covered by a removable colored lens with the lenses including at least three yellow lenses and at least two red lenses. The light housings also each have a lens hood disposed about the removable colored lenses. Further, the traffic signal assembly includes a backboard having three openings symmetrically spaced and sized and shaped so as to be in conformity with and disposed about the light housings.
In kit form, the traffic control system also includes a pair of signs having warning information for vehicular and/or pedestrian traffic disposed on one side thereof. The signs advantageously comprise an international fire truck crossing sign and a stop here on red sign with a yellow lens being utilized for each of the light housings for transmitting a yellow light therefrom in a warning deployment (with the international fire truck crossing sign) and a yellow lens being provided for transmitting a yellow light from the center light housing and a red lens being provided for transmitting a red light from each of the outer light housings in a stop deployment (stop here on red sign). With these alternatives available from the kit, the lights may be made to operate as determined by the programmable central control panel in one of several different operational modes.
Preferably, the programmable central control panel includes means for operating in the warning deployment in an initial phase with only the yellow light in the center light housing flashing at a predetermined flash rate for a selected period of time. Advantageously, the programmable central control panel also includes means for operating in the warning deployment in a final phase with only the yellow light in the outer light housings flashing at a predetermined flash rate for a selected period of time.
Alternatively, the programmable central control panel includes means for operating in the stop deployment in an initial phase with only the yellow light in the center light housing flashing at a predetermined flash rate for a selected period of time. The programmable central control panel then also advantageously includes means for operating in the stop deployment in an intermediate phase with only the yellow light in the center light housing being continuously illuminated for a selected period of time. When so operated, the programmable central control panel further includes means for operating in the stop deployment in a final phase with only the red lights in the outer light housings flashing at a predetermined flash rate for a selected period of time.
In an even more preferred embodiment, a first and second pole are employed with the present invention. The first pole extends in a vertical plane from an edge of a road surface proximal to a fire or rescue station and supports the programmable central control panel. The second pole extends out over the road surface and supports the light assembly/assemblies.
Other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following specification taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.